visualkeifandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho le Cému
Psycho le Cému (サイコ・ル・シェイム Saiko ru Shemu) was made up of members Aya, Daishi, Lida, Seek, and Yuraサマ (Yura-sama). Formed in 1999, Psycho le Cému distinguished themselves in the visual kei scene via their cosplay, with its members dressing in colorful, extravagant outfits inspired by anime and video game characters, some of which are reminiscent of the characters from the fantasy RPG Dragon Quest. The name Psycho le Cému is said to mean absolutely nothing and was created by simply combining the names of each member's former bands and projects. Psycho le Cému's cosplay inspired a dedicated niche fanbase, with fans who shared the band's interest in anime and cosplay, and some releases and events were done exclusively for members of Kronos, the band’s fan club. The band created a new set of costumes for each single. Promotional music videos often had storylines based on anime or literature. The band also performed as an alter-ego band called "Bad Boys, Be Ambitious!" Biography Psycho le Cému formed in early 1999, and released their first maxi-single “Kronos” independently in March 2000. After playing a sold-out gig at Tokyo's famed visual-kei venue Rock May Kan, the band joined strong indie label Limited Records, who released their November 2000 maxi single “Risokyu Ryokou Guide Disc”. All 15 tour shows supporting this release were sold-out, including the finale at Shibuya’s On Air West. In September 2001, Psycho le Cému released their first album, Doppelganger, and began to play nationally and in larger venues. The group was managed by visual kei specialists Sweet Heart, who have also managed Luna Sea, Shazna, La'Cryma Christi, Pierrot, and Plastic Tree. In 2003, Psycho le Cému was signed by major Japanese label Crown, and their next two singles went into the top ten of Oricon's singles chart. In mid-2004 the band made appearances at Pacific Media Expo and Project A-kon and documented the trip in the form of the Psycho le Cému in USA Live & Document DVD, which was released in September 2004. The group also kept active in Japan, among other shows they appeared later that year at a festival sponsored by Japan’s visual-kei oriented magazine Fool’s Mate. The group returned to the States in early 2005 and performed at three anime conventions: Katsucon in Arlington, Virginia, Megacon in Orlando, Florida, and AOD: The San Francisco Animation Convention in San Francisco, California. On May 31, 2005, singer Daishi underwent a urinalysis that showed up positive for methamphetamine and was arrested by Kanagawa police. When the story broke in the media, all of the band's merchandise was removed from shelves in Japan. Daishi's solo tour was cancelled, and his solo EP was removed from shelves. On June 5, the band announced via their official website that they would be on hiatus due to Daishi's arrest. On September 30, Daishi was sentenced to one year and ten months prohibation with a suspended sentence of three years by a court in Yokohama. The members have formed side projects in the meantime; Aya and seek are in the band ISABELLE with three other musicians, and Lida and Yura-sama are in Dacco. They have ended their relationship with their label, Crown Records, as well as with their management, Sweet Child Entertainments, and are pursuing their projects independently. Aya was in Isabelle before Psycho le Cému formed, and re-formed the group for a tour and a live DVD in 2005. Seek and Aya are currently in the group Mix Speaker's, Inc, and Seek is an active blogger. In May 2006 Psycho le Cému toured to support the release of new album ~Epilogue ~ Kataritsugareru Monogatari. In addition, all of the merchandise that had been pulled from store shelves has been reinstated, and the Live in the USA II DVD, which was delayed due to Daishi's arrest, has finally been released. Although as soon as the tour was over, Psycho le Cému went on what seems to be a permanent hiatus, until on their Ameblo blog, Psycho le Cemu announces "Psycho le Cemu will be going on a short tour to celebrate 10 years since their formation. The tour will be called 「Legend of Sword」, kicks off in June.". Recently, Daishi, now freed from jail, has started a single career. On March 21, 2007, he released God Japanese Monster, his first solo album, accompanied of a Japanese tour. In 2009, Psycho le Cému members reunited again for the anniversary of the creation of the band with a tour called 10th Anniversary - Legend of Sword, with new costumes and a tour started in June 2009. Lineup *Daishi - Lead Vocals →MYU → Psycho le Cemu , Solo Project → Solo Project → the ROMEO *Aya - Guitar →ISABELLE → Psycho le Cemu → Psycho le Cemu , ISABELLE → Mix Speaker's Inc. *Lida - Lead guitar →MYU → Psycho le Cemu → Dacco *Seek - Bass →SCULP → Psycho le Cemu , ISABELLE → Mix Speaker's Inc. *Yuraサマ (Yura-sama) - Drums, vocals →TRANSTIC NERVE → MYU , SCULP → Psycho le Cemu → Dacco → Dacco , Brother Musicians credits' are as per the liner notes of the group's own records. Yura-sama is always credited with vocals, although he only shares lead vocals with Daishi in the songs "Area" and "Janus," while Lida is never credited with vocals, although he raps a verse in many songs. All members may take backing vocals. Many songs have a pre-recorded or sequenced backing track, to which Aya and Yura-sama will dance a para para routine during live performances. Discography Albums and EPs Dopple.jpg| Doppelganger ~mou hitori no jibun~ (～もう一人の自分～) 2001.09.26 Prism.jpg| PRISM 2002.07.17 Fronti.jpg| FRONTIERS 2003.08.27 A trip to the arcadia.jpg| A trip to the Arcadia 2003.10.08 Beautiful.jpg| Beautiful World ~Kono Hitomi ni Utsuranai Mono~ (～この瞳に映らない現実～) 2004.11.10 Bestalb.jpg| Psycho le Cemu BEST 2006.04.26 Epi.jpg| ~Epilogue~ kataritsuga reru monogatari (～エピローグ～語り継がれる物語) 2006.05.15 Greatest.jpg| Psycho Le Cemu Greatest Hits 2006.08.23 Singles *2000.02.21 -Kronos- *2000.07.22 Risoukyou ryokou Guide Disk *2001.01.08 Remembrance *2001.07.18 A Trip to the Arcadia - a double single disk set *2002.10.02 Ai no uta *2003.01.16 Gekiai Merry-Go-Round/Shunkashuutou *2003.04.23 Roman Hiko *2003.05.21 Miracle High Tension! *2004.02.18 Omoide Aruki *2004.06.09 Michi no Sora *2004.10.09 Yume kazaguruma *2005.04.27 Love is Dead Demo Tapes *1999.07.07 Self Analysis *2001.01.18 Genesis *2001.07.09 Genesis - Re-release DVD *2003.12.25 Psycho le Cému Majikaru BOX - In addition to the DVD, it has five character figures of the band, a pen with a LED light, a traveling pouch, a "magical" towel, and a set of twelve post cards. *2004.09.15 Psycho le Cému in USA - LIVE & DOCUMENT - - Psycho le Cému's tour of two anime and manga conventions in Anaheim, California, and Dallas, Texas. *2005.03.09 ~Risoukyou ryokou Zepp~ - Live footage from their January 2003 performance at Zepp Tokyo. *2006.04.19 Psycho le Cému in USA II - Psycho le Cému's second DVD of their U.S. tour which took place between February 18, 2005 and March 6, 2005. Includes concert footage and behind-the scenes video. *2006.10.11 Psycho le Cemu ~Saishuu Banashi~ Mata Aeru Sono Hi Made... ~EPILOGUE~ Kataritsugareru Monogatari - Two-disc DVD covering their last tour through Japan. Books *2003.11.30 Psycho le Cému Magical Party Daihyakka (Magical Party Encyclopedia) - A compilation of Party #'s 1-31 that were organized by B-Pass magazine. Includes a bonus DVD of Party 26-31. *2004.06.25 The Magical Photograph Daizenshu (The Magical Photograph Collection) - - Psycho le Cemu's first photobook. *2005.10.? Psycho le Cemu ~The birth of everyting sic ~ - An artbook of original drawings by Lida of all of PLC's indies costumes up to Gobou Hoshi Fantasy. Included with the book was a 2-song CD by Lida titled "CRIMSON." External links *OHP (offline) *Official Blog (offline) *Article and Press Conference from Pacific Media Expo 2004 *Article and Interview from MEGACON by CosplayLab *Super Cosplay Band, page dedicated to Psycho le Cému Category:Inactive bands Category:Major